Bet
by Izanamie
Summary: When Tsunade decides to play matchmaker by using a bet, things go a little wild and a relationship forms between our sand kazekage and pink-haired medic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

***********************************************  
Why did he accept the job of Kazekage Gaara thought. It had its perks but those were only a few. How he hated the job.

"Gaara?Gaara!!" Tsunade shouted waking him from his thoughts. As he looked at Tsunade he could clearly see that the slug princess was pissed of though he didn't know why.

"Hm" he replied which seemed to anger her more if that was possible.

"Ugh….I was asking if you agreed to the terms" she said trying to calm down in the process. Oh the terms. He had come to the leaf to try to strengthen the alliance between Sand and Leaf.

"Yea" he responded though he didn't know what the terms were but to ask a pissed of women with monster strength to repeat herself was suicidal.

"Ok then" she seemed pleased all of a sudden. Then they both turned their heads to the door as they heard knocking. "Come in. " she replied. At the familiarity of her tone he guessed it was one of 3 people. It could be Naruto though he never knocks, it could be Shizune but she's of on some mission. That only left…"Here's the sake you asked for milady"…Sakura. The pink haired, emerald-eyed cherry blossom of the leaf. She handed the hokage her sake with a smile on her face. Why would she smile for a task like that? Where was the pride in accomplishing a task as lame and simple as this?

"What are you looking at?" Gaara broke out of his trans-like state to stare at the girl who had asked the question.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked her with his emotionless tone. The pink-haired kunoichi put her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You were staring at me." she said. Gaara didn't realize he had been staring. "Do I have something on my face?"

"I wasn't staring." Gaara snapped. Sakura gave him one more look before leaving the room. Gaara thought about her for a moment. He thought about her cherry blossom colored hair, her emerald eyes, just a few shades away from his jade eyes, her lips….WHAT was he thinking!?

"Are you done yet?" he asked Tsunade trying to distract his mind. He didn't notice the desperateness in his voice but Tsunade did. She cocked an eyebrow and put her sake bottle down.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes I am!" Gaara snapped. Tsunade threw him a glare, which he returned. It was a glaring match for a whole 5 minutes ubtil Tsunade decided to change the subject.

"You look tense" she commented. "I'll call Sakura in to bring you…"

"NO!!" Gaara shouted. If she came back, there are no doubts in his mind that if she came back, those thoughts would comeback. He refocused on Tsunade who was wide-eyed. Her expression then changed to an all-knowing smirk. What was she thinking Gaara thought.

"Ok" she said drowly. The sake was starting to take effect.

"Meeting over" Gaara hissed. With that he stormed out.

Gaara walked the streets of Konoha thinking of what just happened. Why did he have those thoughts about her. As he walked he saw his sister Temari.

"Hey Gaara. The meetings over already?" She asked.

"No I just postponed it."

"Why" She asked. Typical Temari being noisy about his business. Well, he might as well get her advice on this matter. She did always give good advice.

"Temari" he started "What deos it mean when a guy thinks of a girl and focuses on things he normally would't?"

"It means the guy has a crush on the girl." She said. Gaara's face started to turn red.

"Why you ask…..why are you blushing?" but Gaara didn't answer, he just left leaving a confused Temari.

"Sakura!" Called Tsunade. The pink haired mini me of her came in. "You called milady." She said. Tsunade sipped her sake before answering. "What do you think of the Kazekage?"

"Well I think he is a strong guy, a good leader…"

"No" Tsunade interrupted "I mean as a guy." She emphasized her point. Sakura looked bewildered. She couldn't understand what her sensie was trying to say. "What do you mean?" she asked. Tsunade smirked a little before answering "Would you consider him boyfriend materiel?" Sakura's face instantly grew red. Tsunade's smirk grew wider.

"W-w-why would you ask something like that?" Sakura stuttered.

"Just curious. You are dissmissed" Tsunade said. As Sakura left Tsunade hatched up a plan.

"Yes Tsunade" Gaara said as he entered her office. He was talking with Naruto when he was called to her office. Tsunade just sat there….asleep. A vien popped on Gaara's forehead. She calls him and she falls asleep while he's on his way. He slammed his fist which quickly woke up the slug sannin.

"Who. What. Where." She said going on alert. When she saw Gaara she relaxed.

"You called." Gaara hissed. Tsunade rubbed the sleep from her eyes before putting on a smirk. What was she up to Gaara thought.

"I called because I was wondering if you'd be interested in a bet" she said casually. Gaara perked up on this.

"A bet?" he said narrowing his eyes.

Authors note: Well I wrote this a long time ago but never got it typed. I know its short but the chapters will get longer. If you have any suggestions for a funny bet let me know. I haven't decided on that.

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow I got 3 reviews^_^ Thank you guys so much. I noticed that I had some mistakes. There were supposed to be lines separating different scenes but they didn't show up. I'll try to put separators that'll show up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

* * *

"A bet?" Gaara repeated. "What kind of bet?" Tsunade put on a serious face to make her seem professional.

"A simple bet where you get something if I lose and vice versa." She answered. This intrigued Gaara. Someone like Tsunade could offer a lot but of coarse so could he, which would be a reason she would bring something like this up.

"What's the bet." He asked.

"Like I said, a simple one." She stopped and took a sip of more sake finishing the bottle. "I bet that you can't last a whole week hanging out with Sakura being at least a foot near her."

Gaara's eyes widened. " I decline that bet."

"Damn it." Tsunade thought but she kept her cool. She knew he'd probably decline so she came up with a back up plan. "I knew it." She said happily.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Knew what?"

"I knew you would chicken out." As she said that she could see Gaara scowl. Perfect. "Everyone says you're a just a little boy in power and you can't manly up. I thought I could prove them wrong by getting you to accept a small bet concerning a girl but looks like they were right and you can't manly up."

Gaara began to growl. "WHO. SAID. THAT."

"Everyone."

His eye twitched. "I accept." He said slamming his fist. Tsunade sirked. "I'll prove them wrong."

'Ok then it starts today. Go find Sakura and….stay with her." Tsunade ordered.

"Not just yet. About the prize, if I win then you have to go a week without drinking sake or any alchoholic drink." Gaara said with a smirk on his face which got bigger when he saw the look of horror on her face. It looked like she was looking death in the face and in her case this was worse.

Tsunade thought about this for a while. If she looses this bet than she'll have to go a week without sake. She would die before the week was over. Sake was the only thing that kept her going in her hokage duty….well that and naps and gambling but still, without one the balance is broken.

"FINE!" she reluctantly agreed. She pulled out a paper. "Sign this."

Gaara eyed the paper. "What is it?"

"A legally binding contract as legally binding as a kage document since two kage are signing it. It makes our terms official."

Gaara quickly signed it right after Tsunade. Once stamped with both their seals it was official.

"Well it starts today so go find Sakura and be with her." Tsunade happily said.

"FINE!" Gaara angrily said as he began storming off.

"Wait!" Tsunade called.

"What." Gaara said through his teeth. He was really angry at this point. He is only accepting the bet to prove what they say about him wrong and seeing Tsunade suffer a week without sake was now a bonus.

"You can't tell Sakura about this at all. If she asks then make something up. Tell her and you'll be sorry." Tsunade said seriously.

"Don't get your pigtails in a tangle I won't." And with that Gaara shut the door behind him.

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune spoke. Throughout the whole meeting she stood there quietly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh Shizune you worry too much. I know what I'm doing."

"But…"

"Trust me."

------------

Gaara walked to where his target was. As she came into view he felt himself get hot.

"Get a hold on yourself. You've accomplished bigger and more dangerous assignments that this." He told himself. "Ok here goes" he said as he headed towards Sakura.

------------

Author's note: Well I got this done a little late. I planned to put it up yesterday but I got….sidetracked hehehe. Thanks to my reviewers I really appreciate your reviews. I'll try to update this story every 3 days if I can.

Read & Review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter 3 of Bet. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

****************

"It looks amazing billboard brow." Ino said as she looked at Sakura in a red spaghetti strap shirt and pink black skirt.

"I don't know Ino." Sakura said unsurely.

"What are you talking about? Red and black are definitely your color. You look hot in those." Ino said reassuringly. Sakura always had doubts about her beauty.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. They had come to this store because Ino said Sakura needed a new wardrobe. Sakura thought what she wore was ok but Ino begged to differ. As she decided whether or not to buy the outfit she felt something brush her but. A vein popped in her forehead and she clenched her fist. This bastard was either really brave or really stupid to try to grab the ass of the hokage's student.

"CHA!" She cried out as she turned around to punch the pervert but suddenly felt her hand hit hard sand instead of soft flesh. "Huh?"

------------

Gaara stared at the hokage's assistant and found that he couldn't look away. His heart started beating faster with every step he took. What was wrong with him? As he got nearer he couldn't help but look her up and down. Even though he was already near her the required distance he went closer and found his hands reach and touch her but. He could feel her tense and saw her clench her fist. She suddenly turned around tried to punch him but he countered with his sand.

"Huh?" She said.

------------

"Lord Kazekage?" Sakura said stunned. Was it he who grabbed her but? No way. He was to dignified to do something like that. "Did you just.."

"No." He said calmly though she swore she could see sweat on him and he was a little red in the face.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"What's going on her?" Said Ino. She had gone to find herself some outfits.

"Nothing" Sakura said. She was not going to tell someone like Ino that the Kazekage just groped her. It would spread faster than kool-aid mix in a glass of water.

"What are you doing her Lord Kazekage?"

"Nothing just looking."

"In a girl's cloth store?" Ino asked.

"I'm here to find something for Temari's birthday." Gaara said emotionless.

"But isn't Temari's birthday 3 months from now?" Ino asked again.

"I like to get presents early so I don't have to worry later." He answered but the blond mind transfer ninja just didn't know when to shut up.

"But you don't look like the present type of guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you look like the guy who wouldn't give presents."

"Well I am."

"But you don't…"

"I am"

"But"

"I am"

"But"

"I AM!!" Gaara shouted. He was tired of this. She was almost as annoying as Naruto.

"Enough both of you." Sakura said putting her hand on Ino's mouth so she wouldn't speak.

"I am just not convinced he came here to buy a gift for Temari." Ino said removing Sakura's hand.

"Well his reason's don't matter. " Sakura said as she paid for the outfit. She decide she'd wear it out.

"See you later Lord Kazekage." Sakura said as she and Ino left.

"There is something suspicious about the Kazekage don't you think?" Ino asked.

"Sort of but I guess he has his reasons for acting weird." And perverted. Sakura added in her mind.

"Shut up you know you liked it." Spoke her inner self.

"No I didn't."

"Riiiiiight."

"Sakura" Ino snapped her out of her inner conversation.

"Huh?"

"Do you know why the Kazekage is following you?"

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino pointed behind her and Sakura looked to find out the Gaara was following them.

************

**Author's Note: This took a while. Well anyway R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry I'm late in updating. I was supposed to yesterday but my sister had to use the computer for a project. So I hope you forgive my lateness.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

****************

Indeed the Kazekage was following them or rather her. Sakura didn't really think much of it and tried to convince Ino of it as well when he followed them into a resturant. It was a little weird when he followed them into another girl clothing store but she figured he was 'searching' for a present for Temari but she knew he was staking them when they went to a spa. Gaara would not have a reason to go into a spa unless he wanted a manicure or mud bath, which she highly doubted. When they asked him about he said it was for Temari's birthday. Now she new that was a big fat lie.

"The Kazekage is a real creep don't you think?" Ino said drinking some of her smoothie.

"Hell yea" Sakura agreed as she stirred her drink. "He might have a good reason…"

"Oh no don't try to make him seem innocent by saying he has a good reason for it." Ino said firmly. "Stalking is stalking. I don't care if he is Kazekage, he can't stalk us. He may have that right in Suna but not here."

"Ugh Ino I wasn't trying to defend him. I was just trying to think of an explanation for his behavior. He's never done this before."

"Hey maybe it took a while for his hormones to kick in." Ino said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ino, he's 15. He hit puberty a long time ago."

"A normal person would have but when have we known him to be normal." Ino said sipping more of her drink. "I say we tell Tsunade so she can beat some sense into him"

"Tsunade is too busy to deal with stuff like this." Sakura sighed.

"Still we got to do something I mean he was and still could be a psycho. Someone can find our bodies dead, raped and covered in sand tomorrow for all we know."

"He's not like that Ino. Naruto is good friends with him so if he were bad he would tell us. Naruto has only said good things about him." Sakura retorted.

"Oh please, Naruto would try to befriend the akatski if he ever met them. He also says good things about bad people so Naruto's words aren't reassuring" Ino countered.

That was true. Naruto was just to trusting.

"Besides, we don't know what happens in Suna. He could have done that to some innocent girls like us."

Sakura shivered at that thought. That is a possibility and he being Kazekage, he could easily cover it up.

"We would loose to him if we tried to struggle. He could easily take us he wanted to." Ino pointed out.

"Ok Ino stop your really started to freak me out." Sakura said hugging herself.

"Hey I'm freaked out too. I'm just pointing out the results of his wrath."

"I think I'm going home." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Wait. I have a plan though" Ino said as she whispered something in her ear.

------------

Sakura locked all her windows when she got home though she doubted they would keep Gaara out. She wondered if she should have told Tsunade like Ino had said. NO! Tsunade was too busy and Sakura wasn't weak anymore. She didn't need to rely on others.

Sakura watched tv for a while before showering. In the shower she put 10 seals to keep out unwanted people but she could still feel being watched which scarred her.

After her shower she had a bowl of cereal. She watched some more tv while still having the feeling of being watched. Sakura was too scared to even sleep but eventually, her eyes couldn't stay open long. She was having a nice dream where Sasuke never left the village and akatsuki never existed. Konoha was a happy place until she felt someone's presence near her. It was a creepy yet non-threatening feeling. Her eyes snapped open, awakening her from her slumber and blissful dream to see someone watching her. Someone with spiky red hair revealed by moonlight.

Sakura shivered and screamed, shutting her eyes in the process. When she opened them 3 seconds later, no one was there. It made her wondering if no one was there in the first place. Maybe she dremt it? No she didn't. It was him. It was Gaara.

************

Author's Note: So here it is. Kinda creepy this time. Sorry for being a little late. Anyway, R&R. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So sorry I didn't update. I was so busy withstuuf and reading Vampire Chibi and watching it. Its really good I recommend it. Anyway here is the next chapter. It's the last chaper in Gaara's point of view.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**------------**

Gaara didn't know why he followed Sakura. He felt attracted to her. He was following her like a sick puppy. He was pathetic. Where ever she went he felt like he needed to go as well. It wasn't that bad when she went to a girl clothing store. He'd gone to some before with Temari. When Sakura and her friend asked what he was doing there he replied by saying he was searching for a gift for Temari's birthday. Thankfully they bought it. Though when Gaara followed them to a spa he figured they caught on to him. Even his excuse of saying it was for Temari failed. He had to admit though that even he wouldn't believe that lie.

"The Kazekage is a real creep don't you think?" Gaara heard the blond girl Known as Ino say. Creepy? That wasn't the worst he'd been called.

"Hell yea" He heard the pinkette say. . "He might have a good reason…"

"Oh no don't try to make him seem innocent by saying he has a good reason for it." He heard Ino say firmly. "Stalking is stalking. I don't care if he is Kazekage, he can't stalk us. He may have that right in Suna but not here." What?! He didn't stalk anyone….well not before today and only people he planned to kill.

"Ugh Ino I wasn't trying to defend him. I was just trying to think of an explanation for his behavior. He's never done this before." Ofcoarse he hadn't done this before.

"Hey maybe it took a while for his hormones to kick in." Ino said shrugging her shoulders. What?! His hormones came in a long time ago.

"Ino, he's 15. He hit puberty a long time ago." Yup he did.

"A normal person would have but when have we known him to be normal." Ino said sipping more of her drink. Gaara began seeing red. If this girl didn't shut up he'd kill her soon enough. "I say we tell Tsunade so she can beat some sense into him" Ha Tsunade is tough but he's not scared of her, well not when she is not angry.

"Tsunade is too busy to deal with stuff like this." Sakura sighed.

"Still we got to do something I mean he was and still could be a psycho. Someone can find our bodies dead, raped and covered in sand tomorrow for all we know." Gaara was hurt by that staement. He wasn't that kind of guy anymore. After all these years working to gain people's trust and some people still think of him like that plus…..he wouldn't rape that ugh. The blond is ugly.

"He's not like that Ino. Naruto is good friends with him so if he were bad he would tell us. Naruto has only said good things about him." Sakura retorted. Well at least Naruto saw him as a good person.

"Oh please, Naruto would try to befriend the akatski if he ever met them. He also says good things about bad people so Naruto's words aren't reassuring" Ino countered. Yea she probably had a point there. Naruto was too trusting.

"Besides, we don't know what happens in Suna. He could have done that to some innocent girls like us." Now that was just insulting. The girls in Suna were nice but they were annoying and he would never even hold their hand let alone do anything else.

"We would loose to him if we tried to struggle. He could easily take us he wanted to." Ino pointed out. Well atleast the the blond was right about something.

"Ok Ino stop your really started to freak me out." Sakura said hugging herself. What?! She believed the the blond!? Gaara thought she was smart.

"Hey I'm freaked out too. I'm just pointing out the results of his wrath." The blond said. Oh please his wrath is worse than that with no pleasure.

"I think I'm going home." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Wait. I have a plan though" Ino said as she whispered something in her ear that Gaara couldn't hear.

------------

As Gaara followed Sakura he could clearly see the girl was scared. When she got home she locked the doors and windows. She expected that to keep him out?!

Gaara watched Sakura watch tv for a while before showering. Gaara didn't follow her in there. This bet may have made him look ridiculous but he would at least maintain his dignity.

When she got out she served herself some cereal and watched some more tv. Gaara watched her with the third eye made of sand. He could see she was nervous and tried to force herself awake but soon sleep took her over. After he was sure she was asleep, Gaara entered her house. She looked so beautiful asleep. He felt so at peace with her. He'd never seen a sight like this. He'd never known something could be this peacefull. Gaara reached out and brushed some hair out of her face. Gaara quickly left the room as he felt her wake up. From the window he could see she was truly terrified like…..everyone else he'd know.

"Maybe I should just call the bet off.." Gaara sadly thought.

------------

Author's Note: Well here it is. Again sorry it was sooo late. Please forgive me. Btw I think I might change my name. It will be Ren or if I can change it if I can't than it's the same.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note; Sooooo sorry I haven't updated. I was busy and got lazy. So I hope this makes it up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura woke up the next day in fear. She was still shaken from last night. Had she seen Gaara? Yes she had. She was soo sure of it. It was not dream. She got out of bed and went to shower. She felt so relaxed as the water covered her body. The warm water releaving her stress and making her forget her worries. After her shower Sakura had breakfast, which consisted of plain cereal. She sighed as she prepaired to leave her house. It had always made her feal safe until last night.

"Better find Ino." She said.

It wasn't hard to find her blond best friend. She was always working at her families flower shop when she wasn't on missions.

"Are you serious!" Ino screamed.

"Shush" Sakura said putting her finger to her friends mouth. He friend had just a loud voice as Ino.

"Sorry I just can't believe you saw him spying on you." Ino said squealing.

"I said I wasn't sure but it looked like it." Sakura said.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "I'm positive its him. After seeing how he looks at us…well you, there is not doubt that was really him."

Sakura sighed. She was hoping she was wrong but Ino's logic was flawless. "I'm going to tell Tsunade then."

"Don't. I'll handle it besides you said it yourself that the Fifth is too busy. She barely gets any work done and with this she wont for sure." Ino said matter of factly.

"No your not doing anything Ino." Sakura warned. When Ino did something to help her it usually turned out bad. Ino sighed.

"Fine I won't do anything…." She said. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Promise Ino?" Ino smiled a fake smile.

"I promise **I **won't do anything." Sakura looked at her then sighed. "Ok. Thanks Ino. I have to go help at the Hospital so see you later." She said walking off. After she was out of view Ino smiled and evil smile. "I promise I wouldn't do anything but I didn't promise someone else wouldn't."

"What?" Naruto said after he heard Ino's story about Sakura and Gaara.

"You heard me." Ino said with her hands on her hip.

"He wouldn't do that he's changed" Narut reasoned.

"Maybe but something' off and I need your help." Ino said.

Naruto shook his head. "I won't do it. He's a friend and I won't help you do stuff to him."

Ino smirked. "Not even for Sakura?" She saw him stiffen. She could tell he still liked Sakura and would do anything for her. Naruto clenched his fists. "Fine I'll help you. What do you wan me to do?"

Ino smiled and then thought."Well… I'll need some stuff." She said giving him a list. Naruto took it and frowned.

"What do you need this for?" He asked. There was a lot of stuff. "Also I'm not paying for this."

Ino frowned. "Its for something and don't worry I'll pay you back later."

Naruto roled up the list "Fine. I'll be back.' He said as he grumbled walking of to the store. After an hour he came back with the supplies. Ino jumped down from the tree she was waiting on squealing as she took the stuff from Naruto.

"Your welcome." He said rubbing his arm.

"Yea whatever." Ino said examining the bag.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled wickedly. "Something I like to call my Get Back At Gaara For Stalking Me and Sakura!" Ino said laughing evilly.

Naruo eyed her.

"Yea I know its not original but I'm still thinking of other possible names for it." Ino mumbled. "Now let's get started." Ino said.

Author's Note: Again I'm sorry for the really late update and a short one at that. Please forgive me.

**R&R Please.**


End file.
